Hitam
by Erry-kun
Summary: Seijuurou menyipitkan kedua matanya, memincing. Mencari-cari setitik petunjuk atas pertanyaannya beberapa hari ke belakang. Percayalah padaku bahwa rumah itu sebenarnya hampir tidak berubah sama sekali. "Tetsuya, ke mana ibumu?"


Ketika sinar mentari jingga jatuh tepat menerpa wajahnya, Akashi Seijuurou pada saat itu diketahui berumur sepuluh tahun dan masih begitu mungil ukuran tubuhnya. Kedua mata merah darahnya memandang datar pada objek di seberang jalan tanpa bosan; sebuah eksistensi mati yang diam, sunyi, dan mencekam. Padahal setahu dia, keadaannya tidak seburuk itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Rumah sederhana bercat biru langit cantik itu adalah tempat tinggal Kuroko Tetsuya, teman sepermainannya. Meskipun Seijuurou tidak begitu menyukai warna-warna bernuansa pastel, sebenarnya diam-diam rumah Tetsuya adalah pengecualian.

Dulu. Ya, dulu.

Seijuurou menyipitkan kedua matanya, memincing. Mencari-cari setitik petunjuk atas pertanyaannya beberapa hari ke belakang. Percayalah padaku bahwa rumah itu sebenarnya hampir tidak berubah sama sekali, kecuali rumput liar di pekarangan rumah yang tumbuh semakin tinggi dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun hanya dengan kenyataan itu, Seijuurou tidak yakin kepenasaranannya dapat tersembuhkan begitu saja.

Aura rumah itu gelap, tak ubahnya awan hitam mendung sebelum badai. Karena itu, sepasang mata beriris darah terus menempel padanya lekat-lekat. Sesekali kedua alisnya bertautan, berpikir menimbang-nimbang.

Maka setelah sekian menit terlewati dalam perdebatan batinnya sendiri, kedua langkah kaki itu mulai bergerak pelan-pelan. Menuju objek atensi, memecah rasa penasaran yang meledak-ledak meminta dieksplorasi.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Hitam (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, mengandung konten yang membuat mual (ini serius). Mohon pikir dua kali sebelum membaca.**

* * *

**Hitam**

**.: Oneshot :.**

* * *

Ingin muntah.

Seijuurou ingin sekali muntah.

Di luar dugaannya bahwa ternyata orang yang membuatnya begitu penasaran akhir-akhir ini, dapat menunjukkan dirinya begitu saja semudah menendang bola penalti tanpa penjaga gawang. Padahal beberapa hari ini kedua pandangan Seijuurou bahkan tidak menangkap sedikitpun eksistensi kepala berhias benang-benang halus biru langit cantik itu. Setelah dipikirnya lagi, mungkin karena sekarang sedang libur musim panas dan Tetsuya memang jarang mengajak Seijuurou bermain duluan. Dia sangat pasif, ngomong-ngomong.

Tadi itu, padahal baru dua kali Seijuurou mengetuk pintu dan langsung terdengar kedua kaki-kaki kecil dipacu berlari menuju tempatnya dari dalam. Maka ketika pintu terbuka, darah kental bertemu langit cerah. Menyapa, Tetsuya tersenyum tipis seperti biasa. Sampai detik ini, tidak ada yang aneh sehingga Seijuurou hampir melupakan tujuan awalnya datang ke rumah itu.

Tidak, sampai dia masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan banyak kekacauan di sana. Maksudku, Seijuurou tahu Tetsuya tidak sekaya dirinya. Atau sebenarnya, bahkan terkadang keluarga mereka kesulitan hidupnya. Dia tidak heran menemukan banyak benda-benda usang yang terpaksa masih dipakai oleh keluarganya Tetsuya. Dia sudah sering bermain ke rumah Tetsuya dan sudah hampir terbiasa dengan kondisi hampir kumuh rumahnya. Tapi, hari ini lain. Rumah itu jauh lebih buruk keadaannya.

Bahkan bau busuk bermacam-macam benda mulai menguar dan Seijuurou mulai tidak kuasa menahan dorongan tubuhnya untuk memuntahkan sup kentang ibunya yang tadi siang.

Menepis atensinya dari kondisi mengerikan itu, Seijuurou baru menyadari bahwa anehnya bukan ibunya Tetsuya yang sejenak tadi itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Belakangan juga dia tidak melihat wanita cantik itu bercocok tanam di pekarangan rumah. Ke mana gerangan?

"Tetsuya, ke mana ibumu?"

Pertanyaan sederhana itu terlontar dengan begitu ringan. Tapi anehnya mengubah suasana dalam satu kedipan mata. Tetsuya tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan, untuk kemudian berbalik dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Seijuurou. Dengan sorot mata datar hambar itu, dia berkata, "Ibu menyusul ayah ... sepertinya."

Seijuurou diam, tidak bereaksi apapun. Atau sebenarnya, dia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Simpati, tentu saja. Karena dia tahu bahwa tiga minggu yang lalu ayahnya Tetsuya meninggal dunia. Jika dia bilang begitu, berarti Tetsuya tinggal sendirian sekarang. Kalau hal semacam ini terjadi pada Seijuurou, mungkin dia sudah menangis meraung-raung, persetan dengan citra dirinya di mata orang lain.

Dengan sifat yang tidak peka seperti itu, Seijuurou mulai mengerti kenapa rumah Tetsuya sekarang sangat menjijikkan keadaannya. Dia mungkin malas bersih-bersih, atau mungkin juga bahkan tidak tahu caranya bersih-bersih.

"Aku mulai belajar memasak," Tetsuya tiba-tiba saja membuka suaranya, membuat Seijuurou melunturka lamunan singkatnya dalam sekejap. Aneh, jarang-jarang anak itu banyak bicara, tapi Seijuurou tidak terlalu peduli. "Belakangan ini rasa masakanku semakin baik, setidaknya aku tidak perlu muntah setiap sehabis makan," celoteh Tetsuya, sembari menggandeng sebelah tangan Seijuurou menuju ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur.

Mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan itu akan dibawanya, Seijuurou berkata cepat-cepat, "Aku sudah makan, Tetsuya."

"Sedikit juga tidak apa-apa, Akashi-_kun_," Tetsuya membalas, sembari meminta Seijuurou duduk di kursi meja makan dengan isyarat. "Semenjak aku harus melakukan semuanya sendirian, tidak ada yang bisa memujiku lagi."

Dia masih anak-anak, wajar jika keinginan kecil seperti itu bisa membuat hatinya menghangat.

Menyerah, Seijuurou duduk di kursi sesuai perintah Tetsuya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya dia paling tidak senang jika diperintah, terutama oleh si teman sebaya pasif datar itu. Tapi, dia harus bisa menunjukkan simpati. Saat ini Tetsuya sedang sedih, jadi sebaiknya Seijuurou menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Tetsuya tidak mengikutinya. Dia menyalakan kompor dan menghangatkan masakan di dalam panci yang cukup besar. Seraya sedikit berjinjit karena ukuran tubuhnya yang tidak mendukung, Tetsuya mengaduk-aduk masakannya di dalam panci dengan tempo lambat.

Hening sekali keadaannya. Bahkan jarum detik jam dinding yang dipasang di ruangan tengah rumah dapat Seijuurou dengar dari posisi ini. Membuat perhatiannya entah harus diletakkan di mana, Seijuurou lagi-lagi harus merasa risih dengan keadaan kotor dan bau di mana-mana. Maka pada akhirnya demi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, dimulai olehnya sebuah percakapan.

"Tetsuya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Suaranya memecah keheningan, tapi Tetsuya tidak terkejut sama sekali. Terbukti bahwa dia tetap mengaduk cairan dalam panci dengan kecepatan konstan, tidak terganggu. "Tanyakan saja, Akashi-_kun_."

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Seijuurou benar-benar penasaran dengan perihal semua kejadian itu. Terutama soal ibunya Tetsuya yang terlalu mengejutkan. Karena seingatnya, ketika ayahnya meninggal, setidaknya semua orang di blok itu mengetahui kabarnya. Tapi ketika ibunya Tetsuya yang tertimpa nasib sama, kenapa tidak ada yang tahu?

"Ceritakan padaku tentang ibumu, soal kepergiannya itu, Tetsuya."

Begitu katanya. Padahal Seijuurou anak orang kaya yang terpandang. Anehnya kali ini kata-katanya tidak mengandung etika sama sekali. Biar saja, toh Tetsuya tidak akan marah karena mungkin hatinya memang sedatar sorotan matanya.

Tetsuya tidak terkejut, lagi-lagi. Maka Seijuurou hampir yakin bahwa laki-laki berambut biru langit ini adalah anak paling tegar di dunia, persetan dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang bahkan tidak melebihi milik Seijuurou. Pada sekian detik berikutnya, Tetsuya membalas, "Ibuku agak murung semenjak ayah pergi."

Begitu suara dari pembuka dongeng diperdengarkan, Seijuurou duduk menyamankan dirinya, menikmati cerita Tetsuya. Mulai dirinya lupa akan keadaan menjijikan sekitar. Tidak berniat untuk menginterupsi sama sekali.

"Dia tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan yang bagus," Tetsuya berkata, melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia menyuruhku makan sayuran setiap hari, karena itu lebih murah."

Seijuurou berdenyit, ngeri. Dirinya sendiri pun malas jika disuruh memakan sayuran. Tapi terkadang dia terpaksa makan salad di depan tamu kehormatan ayahnya. Tapi jika harus makan benda-benda hijau keramat itu setiap hari, Seijuurou tidak yakin dirinya akan sanggup. "Aku terkesan, Tetsuya," begitu reaksinya.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku tidak tahan begitu terus, Akashi-_kun_," katanya. "Suatu ketika, aku menolak makan sayuran dan meminta dibelikan daging."

"Benarkah? Ibumu menolak?"

"Tidak," Tetsuya berujar, cepat. "Esok harinya sarapanku adalah sup daging yang sangat lezat."

Jujur saja, Seijuurou tidak mengerti. Jika Tetsuya bisa dengan mudah dibelikan daging, kenapa dia harus dipaksa makan sayuran setiap hari? Mungkin karena sayuran itu sehat, hanya itu yang bisa dia pikirkan.

"Semenjak saat itu, aku diberi sup daging setiap hari," Tetsuya terus bercerita, sembari mematikan kompornya karena masakannya sudah cukup hangat. "Rasanya sangat enak sehingga aku tidak terlalu banyak memikirkan hal lainnya."

Seijuurou diam, menunggu sembari menerka-nerka ke arah mana cerita ini akan dibawanya.

"Aku akhirnya sadar bahwa ibu sepertinya sudah berhenti bekerja. Ibu tidak pernah ke mana-mana, duduk merenung di kursi meja makan dengan tatapan kosong. Tahu-tahu ketika jam makan tiba, sup hangat dengan asap mengepul sudah siap di atas meja dengan senyuman ibu yang menyapa diriku," dia melanjutkan, sembari menyiapkan dua buah mangkuk yang tampak seperti mangkuk _ramen_.

"Aku tidak pernah memerhatikan, sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa rok panjang yang selalu ibu pakai seingatku tidak pernah berwarna semerah itu," lanjutnya. "Aku juga tidak ingat sejak kapan ibu benar-benar tidak pernah tidur di kamar tidurnya."

Dia berhenti bercerita sejenak, tidak menyadari kebingungan besar yang melanda pikiran Seijuurou. Tetsuya menuangkan makanan itu ke dalam mangkuk, membaginya menjadi dua; untuk dirinya sendiri dan sang tamu. Berjalan dua langkah, disodorkannya mangkuk itu ke hadapan si tamu. "Sampai suatu hari, aku mendapati ibu sudah tertidur pulas dengan wajah membiru di tempat kau duduk itu, Akashi-_kun_."

Kedua matanya melebar, hingga batas maksimal. Menunjukkan putih yang lebih merajai dibandingkan merah. "Apakah artinya dia tidak tidur selama itu?" tanyanya, sembari menerima mangkuk dari Tetsuya, meletakkannya di atas meja makan. "Kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh?"

Tetsuya tidak langsung menjawab, dia membawa mangkuknya sendiri ke sisi lain meja makan, duduk berhadapan dengan Seijuurou. "Tidak," katanya. "Kecuali ketika aku menyibakkan rok panjang yang dipakainya, aku akhirnya tahu bahwa kedua kakinya telah menghilang."

Merinding, kedua alis Seijuurou hampir menyatu. Dia memang masih anak kecil yang polos, tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu—"Apa ada semacam penyakit yang menggerogoti kakinya?"—atau sebenarnya, tidak. Entahlah.

Tetsuya tidak menjawab, meskipun dia tampak berhenti bergerak selama sekian detik yang begitu tidak terasa. Maka dia tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "Makan dulu, Akashi-_kun_. Pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan nanti."

Meredam rasa penasarannya, Seijuurou menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hampir saja akan terlontar dari bibirnya. Maka dia menunduk, menatap permukaan kuah kental dari masakan yang ada di dalam mangkuk.

Mie hitam, simbol berkabung. Apa maksudnya ini? Dia pernah mendengar, makanan ini seharunya dikonsumsi ketika _black day_, kebalikan dari _white day._ Namun ketika dipikirnya lagi, mungkin Tetsuya masih dalam masa berkabung atas kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Ah, apa benar? Lalu kenapa wajahnya tetap sedatar aspal jalan tol begitu?

Tidak bisa menahan petanyaannya yang satu ini, Seijuurou menunda mengambil sumpit dan segera membuka suaranya.

"Tetsuya."

"Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Kenapa mie hitam?"

Kuroko lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Saking tipisnya, hampir tidak tertangkap pandangan. Dia berhenti sejenak meskipun sebelah tangannya sudah setengah jalan menyumpit mie hitamnya ke dalam mulut. Setelah memindahkan atensi dari mangkuk mie ke arah laki-laki di hadapannya, maka kemudian dia menjawab, "_Karena hanya tinggal bagian ini yang tersisa._"

* * *

_**fin.**_

* * *

Anggap saja ibunya Kuroko itu rambutnya hitam, hheu (plakplakplak) :"D

Okeee, pertama, aku minta maaf atas kegaringan ff ini ... :"D ini genre yang sangaaaaat baru untuk saya. Terlebih lagi, saya juga jarang membaca ff dengan genre semacam ini. Jadi, mohon maaf juga dengan gaya bahasa saya yang nggak cocok buat begini-beginian(?). Ini karena saya bosan menulis romens romens mulu (plak), akhirnya saya coba menulis yang begini hehehe

**Edit: **Yap, maafkan saya baru sempat mengedit. Benar-benar terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang mengingatkan atas kesalahan saya :D sedikit cerita, sebenarnya tuh waktu saya ketik terus saya baca ulang, rasanya hambar sekali jadi saya pikir nggak separah ini. Maafkan karena saya nggak meresapi cerita waktu itu :""3 saya sudah taruh di warning, jadi semoga tidak ada kesalahfahaman lagi di sini. Oh iya dan satu lagi, maafkan aku untuk semua fans kuroko di belahan dunia manapun(?), saya nggak bermaksud menjadikan kuroko hina atau semacamnya... ini bagian dari kesalahan saya karena salah memilih karakter. saya benar-benar minta maaf yang sedalam dalamnya hiks.

Yaps... sekian curhat sayaa... kalau malas baca boleh di-_skip_. Tapi _punten_ kolom review _mah_ jangan di-_skip,_ _atuh_. Minta kritik dan sarannya ya... _aa teteh anu kasep jeung geulis, minna-samaaa_ :D

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~ XD**


End file.
